wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinli Xeberon
Jinli Xeberon Date of Creation: 2/19/2019 Name: Jinli Xeberon Age:20 Aliases: Shorty, Kid, Little Shit Alignment:CN Height: 3ft Weight: 31 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Class: Ninja Personality Jinli, much like other halflings, is carefree and happy-go-lucky in almost every situation she's in. While that may bring others to believe her to be innocent and childish, that's the mentality that allows her to do what she does. Using her looks and honeyed words, she enjoys causing mischief and playing pranks on others though she rarely has the intent to harm others that way. Very rarely, once in a blue moon, she may openly display her serious side, dropping any charade she's playing in order to focus more intently on her goal(s). Interests and Dislikes Interests: Weapons- "What kind of ninja doesn't have more blades than limbs?" Jinli is a collector and more than that, prefers to have at least 6 weapons on her person at any given moment. Pranks- "Aww, why the foul face? Upset that I got you so good?" Jinli enjoys performing harmless pranks on others, disregarding how her target is feeling at the moment. To her, it's even a display of affection meaning the closer you are to her, the bigger the target on your back is. Kleptomania- "What? It's not like they were going to use it!" Jinli enjoys having things, without regard for if she'll even care about having it later, or from whom she took it. Relaxing- "Killing and adventuring is good and all, but do you ever just lie down in a field under the sun? Enjoy the little things, life's too short not to!" The quote is pretty self explanatory. Dislikes: Slavers- Whether an instinctive hatred or one she learned on her own she'll never confess, but when it comes to slavers Jinli almost always focuses her attention to ending them, with or without bloodshed. Threats against friend and family- If there's one thing Jinli hates more than slavers, it's harm to those she holds closest to her. Sometimes she'll go so far as to even attempt to personally assassinate the assailant. Biography Jinli can't remember much of her early years, her earliest memories being with her adoptive family: a small group of human ninjas. It was with her brother that she developed her love for pranks, going back and forth with him between training until they eventually had to work together on bigger targets as they were starting to predict each other too well. After enough training had passed and her father thought her ready he began giving her missions of her own to do, though it was almost exclusively spy work. For years she worked alongside her family on missions, developing a rivalry with her brother which still holds to this day in her heart. One dreadful day, while scouting the mountain base of a political enemy, she returned to find her home ablaze. Thinking the worst, she took the remainder of the mission into her own hands. With the moon high in the sky, she made her way into the base, leaving bodies as she made her way to her target. Beg and plead as he did, that didn't stay her hand as she quickly ended his life. Having not been particularly stealthy on this job, the alarm was raised shortly after killing her target, snapping out of whatever satisfaction she was feeling at the moment. Though in her mind she didn't have a family to go back too, she was determined not to die that night. Escaping the base wasn't the hard part, it was losing the trail of enemies following her. Throwing caution to the wind, she began scaling down the cliffside as quickly as she could. However with a single slipped hand she plummeted down into the lake below, as her adrenaline started to run out, so too did her consciousness. When Jinli next awoke, she was not only alive (though she's not certain on that), but nowhere near a lake. Family and Friends -Adoptive family (she believes to be dead) -Ser Alan Becker Enemies -None in this new world